Call Me Maybe
by ishxallxgood
Summary: Kuki x Wally songfic done to Carly Rae Jepsen's Call me maybe. Kuki's POV.


**A/N: Songfic to Carly Rae Jepsen's Call me maybe. I felt like it just fit ;D Let me know if you like it, if I get enough reviews/favs I will post a part two of Wally's POV ;D 3**

**I do not own KND. **

* * *

Kuki stood by the wishing well clutching the coin tightly attempting to formulate her wish. She knew what she wanted but couldn't exactly put it into words. Deep down inside she knew she wanted _him, _but who was he and how could she wish for someone she hasn't even met yet? It hurt her head too much to think it through clearly so she just tossed caution to the wind and threw the coin into the well.

As it clinked into the well, she heard a soft thud and turned to her left, her eyes caught those of the boy who had just come trotting over to retrieve the football which land next to her foot. She felt a shiver run through her body as their eyes locked and something clicked inside her. It was the strangest sensation she had ever felt, full of nostalgia, like cuddly rainbow monkeys right out of the box, yet she was sure she had never met him before. For a split second the thought that perhaps this was the work of the wishing well crossed her mind, but then again things like wishing wells aren't real, right? Though she had to admit she did toss a coin in the well, and well there he was. Blonde hair and green eyes, white shirt over a pair of ripped jeans, and that strange nagging feeling that something was missing. It irked her that he was so familiar, it's not like she's never seen him before, she had seen him around school, but it's not like they have ever formally met. Surely she would have remembered meeting someone like him, I mean he was gorgeous, and those eyes, she definitely would have remembered those eyes. Oh the thoughts that ran through her mind as they held their gaze, at that moment she would have traded her soul for a wish, thrown all the pennies and dimes she had on her into the well if it meant she could steal a kiss.

Time seemed to stand still for the two of them, it was as if they were trying to look deep into each other's soul and unscramble that eerie feeling that they have met before. Those green eyes intoxicated her soul and she could feel the warmth creeping up to her cheeks. There was definitely something about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. As she wrestled with her feelings she felt a warm summer breeze blow between them and like the striking of a clock at midnight the magic was lost. As if waking from a trance he quickly scooped up the ball and turned to head back to the field.

"Hey wait!" Kuki heard herself say. It was so unlike her to be this forward, her friends would probably question who she was. Cute innocent little Kuki Sanban never gave boys the time of day, and there was never a shortage of them either. Her friends would tease her relentlessly about the trail of boys who followed her, boys who would give anything to have sweet little Kuki look their way.

When he stopped and turned back toward her she felt her heart out pound straight out of her chest like in the cartoons, and a fire was ignited within her and there was no turning back for her. Taking the few steps toward him that fire consumed her, and something primal took over. With a sly smirk and a sway of her hips, she pulls out a pen and grabs his hand.

"Hey I just meet you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe." She said in a sweet sing-song like voice as she quickly jotted down ten digits. Without saying another word, Kuki quickly clicked her pen and skipped away, her head muddled with incoherent thoughts of blonde hair and an orange sweatshirt. Suddenly she stopped, something wasn't right. Orange sweatshirt? Where did that come from?

The next few days were excruciating, every time her phone rang she expected to see a number she didn't recognize, but alas no. Try as she could she just couldn't shake those green eyes from her mind, they followed her everywhere. Every waking moment they were in her way. She found it hard to concentrate on anything, her friends would tease her relentlessly for falling for a guy she didn't know a thing about, but there was nothing she could do. He was everywhere. At the park, at the ice cream parlor, at the mall, and sometimes she even swore he was walking down her block.

Just as she had given up hope the unthinkable happened. Her phone flashed a number she did not recognize. She knew it had to be him. Her heart raced and she had to calm herself and gather her courage before she could finally pick up. "Hello?"

"Umm, is this the girl from the park?" An oddly familiar voice ask her through the phone. She could feel her heartbeat increase as she clutched her phone, palms sweaty and still in shock that he had actually called.

"Yes." She squeaked, quickly clearing her throat. "Yes, it is." She corrected, and then she was met with silence. The silence was so excruciating she could hear her heart thumping in her ears as she waited for his response, almost knowing that he was fidgeting, hesitating, too shy to say what was on his mind.

"Umm, alright then. Bye." And just like that the line went dead.

She stared at her phone in bewilderment as his number flashed one last time before it went back to her home screen. A smiling rainbow monkey stared back at her, arms held out for a hug. She let out an exasperated sigh. He sure took his time with that call for absolutely nothing at all. All that waiting, all that anticipation, for what? A phone call that lasted a whole 15 seconds, 7 of which was silence, and yet she felt all warm and fuzzy inside, giddy with a tummy full of butterflies. He actually called, and his rough, sexy, Australian voice was now forever embedded in her mind.


End file.
